Aubree Parker
"Make it look pretty, but train it to kill." History Aubree doesn't know who her parents are nor her heritage. The orphanage that took care of her only knew that her mother died in childbirth. They did what they could for the young dhampir but found her unruly and hyperactive, even slightly cruel. They were finding it difficult to keep the small child entertained and distracted. As a result, she ran somewhat wild. More often than not running through the streets of Absalom, fighting, stealing, and all matter of mischieve. Sometime in her preteens, Aubree caught the attention of a Norgorber priest. The cleric amused by the girl's antics and inspired by her intelligence. Representatives were sent to the orphanage and a deal was made. The rambunctions girl soon found herself under the clergy's care and control. Unlike the orphanage, they knew how to deal with children like Aubree. They kept her engaged and busy with studies and training. Over the years they provided Aubree with structure and training, turning the rebel child into an assassin. She was taught to identify, stalk, and end her target with quick efficiency. Her test and graduation came about on her twentieth birthday. She received a "bounty" for a noble that had angered his servants by being a cruel and abusive employer. Aubree had stalked the noble for several days, learning his routine, until she was confident. On a hill several hundred feet away, Aubree lay in wait with her rifle. Her breathing even. Her focus intent. He walked right into her sight and she squeezed the trigger, no hesitation. She only waited a brief moment to be sure of her target's demise before packing up and going home. Her instructors were proud of her accomplishment. Her pay more than enough to support the young woman and get her started. She left the church and bought her own apartment, going into business for herself. It was on one such "bounty" that Aubree found herself whisked away from her home. One moment she was lying in wait for her target, the next inside a skull unsure of her surroundings. Appearance Aubree is a short lithe young woman. A lifetime of physical training keeping her fit and capable of her work. Her one identifying feature being her bright red hair. While on a job she keeps it tightly braided and will often darken its color with magic. Otherwise, she wears it messed and in several braids. Her maroon-colored eyes giving away her dhampir heritage that will darken when angered. Personality Aubree is a quiet and calculated killer when it comes to her work. She concentrates on her target, gets the job done, then gets paid. She is willing to do anything to get the job done. It's outside of her work that the woman comes to life. A mix of emotions that she isn't afraid to show off, even if it isn't the right one. Relationships None at the moment Aspirations Aubree has one goal now that she has found herself in this new land. She wishes to spread her god's teachings and start a guild or church right under the official's noses. Category:Characters